


The Revenge of Time, or Ozai's pitiful defeat

by Eatares8



Series: A long time ago, the Four Nations lived in harmony ... and brain cells deprivacy ! [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Humor, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Post-The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Time Travel, aka Zuko wins the Agni Kai, bamf zuko, because I decided of a time travel without plot micro-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: AU where Zuko seems to have traveled back in time, wins the Agni Kai, and Ozai gets what he deserves : a roasted manhood !
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A long time ago, the Four Nations lived in harmony ... and brain cells deprivacy ! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827739
Comments: 8
Kudos: 464





	The Revenge of Time, or Ozai's pitiful defeat

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that came suddenly and it was impossible to think of something else to write. I love time travel fics !  
> It's shorter than I wanted it, but I hope you will enjoy it ;)

The lighning was a novelty.

The first time, Ozai hadn’t used it during the Agni Kai, contenting himself with scarring half of Zuko’s face. A true fatherly thing …

But then, Zuko was naïve, just a child.

Now, he was (has been ?) Fire Lord for nearly three years, and had suddenly woke up in his younger body, so he resisted.

The crowd around them was shocked, having expected a fearful child unable to face his genitor, both mentally and physically.

He wasn’t what they expected, he replied with a fire hotter than the Fire Lord’s, a dangerously controled fire, so Ozai naturally decided it was a good idea to use lighning.

Stupid guy. Zuko caught and redirected it, with a better aim than before with that of Azula, reaching his objective.

Ozai’s balls disapeared in an explosion of blue, never to be seen again in this world.

And that’s how – by the intervention of some unknwon bored spirit – Prince Zuko traveled back in time and became Fire Lord sooner by unaliving his father’s manhood.


End file.
